


these moments fall apart

by kanonzaka



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oneshot, Post-breakup, rinharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanonzaka/pseuds/kanonzaka
Summary: and you restart the cycle, breaking me again





	these moments fall apart

**Author's Note:**

> title and summary taken from deja vu by circus-p (ft. miku and luka)

Haruka's mornings have been deathly quiet these days.

 _Too quiet,_ he thought.

_Too cold._

Sipping the rest of his lukewarm coffee, Haruka's gaze aimlessly drifted to a picture frame he chose not to take down— a graduation photo dated several years back— causing both bitterness and nostalgia to churn inside of him at once.

_It's me. With Makoto. Nagisa. Rei. Gou._

_And Rin._

Haruka thoughtlessly stood up and walked to where the photo was hung. He held it, a little dust coating his thumb— fondly remembering how Rin always loved to take pictures. _To capture the most beautiful and priceless moments that could just disappear in a blink of an eye, duh!_ , he remembered the idiot declare as he cackled mercilessly, chasing Haruka around with a camera in hand attempting to take even _more_ candid shots of his visibly displeased roommate.

Haruka vividly remembers throwing the cold leftover potato salad from the fridge onto Rin's face that day. It didn't end well. 

His thoughts drifted to how Rin used to take pictures of literally _anything—_ no matter how random or mundane it was. Usually, though, he'd take pictures of Haruka. Candid pictures of him eating, sitting, reading a book, laughing—

_"Rin," Haruka decided to ask once. "What's with you and always taking pictures of me?"_

_"It's 'cause you're pretty, smartass," Rin nonchalantly replied, grinning widely before pressing a kiss onto his lips. "I like pretty things, and I happen to like you even more."_

_"...Shut up."_

Haruka found himself remembering all the pictures Rin took of both of them together. Those were the ones they both decided to frame, along with a handful of other pictures he took of Haruka alone (much to Haruka's chagrin). Those were the pictures that once hung all over the walls of their house.

Which is now just Haruka's house, of course— with not a single framed picture in sight save for the lone graduation photo.

After a few more moments of contemplation, Haruka chose to just keep the photo there for good. His house wouldn't be the same without the fond memory of him with his friends.

 _And of Rin as well,_ he may or may not have thought.

Haruka dragged himself upstairs, his unfinished breakfast forgotten and cold on the table. Letting his clothes scatter rather messily on the bathroom floor, he sank himself deep into the bathtub's cold water.

 _It's about time you stopped wallowing in your own regrets, Haru,_ the memory of Makoto's voice seemed to taunt him. 

_It was your decision to break it off. Live with it._

Haruka sighed into the water, silently cursing the tears he failed to repress. Just how long had he been crying?

He then glanced out the window, noticing the downcast weather. It was raining heavily.

 _How unfortunate,_ Haruka thought, the tears on his cheeks being washed away as he sank deeper into the bath. _I don't think this storm will be letting up any soon._


End file.
